


Long Live

by natalia_lj



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Episode 12 Spoilers, Fluff, Grandpa Plisetsky - Freeform, Happy Yuri, M/M, Supportive Otabek, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalia_lj/pseuds/natalia_lj
Summary: Yurio needs to call his Grandpa after the GPF and his new friend Otabek is there to support him with all the emotions. So many happy tears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!! ^^ 
> 
> I wanted to upload this sooner, but well, here it is. I had this idea after the season finale while I was trying to sleep and I started crying by myself so i had to write it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! :)

He started to walk away from the multitude of photographers, interviewers and skaters that had gathered in the hall after finishing answering the questions and posing for photographs and saying a few words to Yakov and Lilia. There was one thing he needed to do. They didn't stop him.

He was feeling as if he was in a dream. The noise around him distant, his heart still pounding inside his chest, right below the golden medal hanging around his chest. He closed a hand around it, as a reminder. Yeah, it was real. 

He silently raised his head to Viktor and Pork Cutlet Bowl when he walked past them. He was happy for them, both were going to come back to the ice and is more than Yurio had ever wanted. Next year was going to be awesome.

Still, he didn't stop to talk to them, choosing instead to keep walking ‘till he was in the empty side of the hallway, giving his back to everyone. 

He pulled out his phone and chose the first name on his list of contacts. "Grandpa". His hand was trembling as he raise the phone to his ear, but he ignored it.

Just as the phone started with the beeping that signaled that it was making the call, he felt fingers tapping his shoulder softly. He turned his head around to find Otabek, with a small smile for him. He found it funny how fast his face changed when he realized he was on the phone to an apologizing look for interrupting him, but Yurio stopped him before he walked away by grabbing his wrist. He had been wanting to talk to Otabek too, but he hadn't been able to find him earlier. Before he could say anything to him, the call connected.

" Yuratchka?"

"Grandpa! Did... Did you see it? I did it." His voice was softer than he meant it to be and he bit his lip, feeling a little sting in his eyes. Just hearing his voice right now, despite being miles away, was making him feel more emotional than he ever would want admit.

"Of course I did." The young skater could be imagining the restraint in his voice, but a warm sensation washed over him at the thought of it. "I can't believe how much you have grown since the first time we went to an ice rink and despite you being so small you still fighted everyone who tried to help you till you were able to stand alone on your feet." His grandfather wasn't a sentimental man, he was even better than Yuri at hiding his emotions, so hearing all of this meant even more to him.

"Yuri, I'm... I'm so proud of you. And your parents would have been too." It was barely a whisper, but Yuri heard it.

No one knew better than his grandpa how hard it had been. The loneliness and sadness when suddenly it was just the two of them. All the sacrifices his grandfather made so he could continue training. All the early mornings and late evenings at the rink. All the pain, the effort, the tears. When being second became not an option when the back of his grandfather started hurting and he couldn't work as he used to anymore. When the thought of not being able to continue with his passion for skating was so painful it hurt. When he promised himself that he would do anything to reach the top, no matter how hard it may be.

And now he was here. He had made it. He had made history by placing first in the Grand Prix Final on his senior debut. He had broken Victor's record in the short program. Everything he had been through had been worth it.

He let go a muffled sob and the tears that had gathered at the corners of his eyes began to roll down his face. He didn't have words to express how happy and relieved he felt. He had been holding back for a long time and now everything was coming out.

A strong arm surrounded his shoulders and suddenly his head was against Otabek chest, his broad back shielding him from the sight of anyone who may look their way. Right, he had been here the whole time. What would he be thinking, seeing him like this? Well, he didn't care, he was glad he was here. He had a friend, he wasn't alone anymore either.

"Grandpa... I..." He tried to articulate, but the words wouldn't come out. They weren't necessary anyway.

"I know, Yuri. Me too." 

They both stayed awkwardly in silence for a moment, not used to this kind of talk between them. 

It was his grandfather who spoke first. "I'll make pirozhki when you come back. Be careful during your flight. You know I don't trust those things."

"Ok, I will." He answered shortly, not trusting himself anymore to have a normal talk. "See you soon, grandpa."

He put away his phone after ending the call and he let himself be hugged by Otabek, hugging him back.

______________

"You ok? What did he say?" He asked the Russian skater after a while, when he seemed to have calmed himself.

"Yeah. He's going to make pirozhki. You should try them if you come to Russia someday." Yuri answered, finally separating and quickly drying his cheeks with the sleeve of his hoodie.

Otabek hummed. "Sounds good to me." He was not going to ask more about Yuri's phone call. He understood it was something very personal and that any reference to the tears would be profusely denied by the younger skater. 

Instead, he raised his hand to hold the golden medal and look at it closely. He has so happy that it was Yuri who got it. He knew how much it meant to him and he deserved it.

"You should have been up there too." The blond said. "Instead of JJ, that asshole."

Yeah, maybe Otabek should be sad or angry about that. He had worked a lot for this and didn't made any mistakes in his performances. But how could he be when he had witnessed the boy with the green soldier eyes from that ballet lesson finally bloom and achieve his dream? That jerk could keep the bronze medal, there would me more opportunities for that in the future. He had Yuri's friendship and the Russian skater was happy. He had enough with this.

"Sorry for that. I'm here now, if it counts." He answered bluntly, which made the other boy lower his eyes till his forehead was against his chest again. Still, Otabek got a glimpse of the light blush of his cheeks.

"Of course it counts, you idiot. You are my friend." Yuri mumbled.

Otabek smiled to himself. There was so much he would like to talk to him about. About how proud he was. About how happy he was for him. About how he had realized during the afternoon that they had spent together the feelings he felt for him were not mere friendship or admiration. But today was not the time. Today should be about Yuri, and only him. He couldn't take away that from him, he couldn't be that selfish. There would be opportunities for that in the future too.

"Congratulations, Yuri." He said instead, sincere. "I knew you would do it." 

At this, the blonde raised his head with a smile, brighter than the sun, despite his watering eyes. Yeah, he definitely had enough with this.

"I really did it!" He repeated, almost as if he couldn't believe it. 

The Kazakh skater put a lock of blond hair that had fell from his ponytail and threatened to cover those beautiful green eyes behind his ear. "I'm very happy for you." 

Yuri's smile widened even more and he hugged him again, burying his face on his shoulder. "Thank you, Beka." He whispered and both ignored the soft sniffling sound.

Otabek hugged him against him and promised himself to do everything he could to keep his Russian soldier always this happy.


End file.
